Prom Night
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Ive always wanted to write what would happen if the Titans had a Prom! ONESHOT BBxRaven mainly hinted RobxStar CyxBee KFxJinx. R&R!


Butterfly: Hello kiddies and insomniacs alike! I can say for a fact, that MaidenoftheMoonLight17, jc013 and I have been working sooo very hard on our other stories! Well, they've at least been working… I'm caught in a rut here where it's not my turn to write chapters on any of our stories! So, what do I do at 12 in the morning when I can't sleep? I write! So, I started thinking (Scary thought for those who know me) and I began to wonder what would happen if the Titans had a prom? I mean the possibilities! How would they manage to ask each other (awkward!)? And what would they do at the prom? Well why not write about it and see?! So, the story Prom Night For Titans, was created! Bwahahaha! Anyway, I don't own Teen Titan, sadly, so don't sue me!

**Prom Night For Titans:**

"We're having a _what_?!" Raven cried. Robin was unphased by her confusion, or the shattered lamp from her outburst." Bird Boy, I know you hit your head yesterday, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to those voices in your head now. They are bad Boy Wonder! Especially if they told you we should have a-"

"A Prom!" Falcon cried her blue eyes glinting with pleasure and mischief. Raven stared at her sister, seated next to Bohusk and messing with his camo jacket playfully, in horror." Bird Brain, I think you may have actually come up with a worth-while idea! Oh! I gotta' call A.J. and tell her to get the Titans East! And we all have to go shopping… Starfire can decorate the Ballroom… Cyborg and Robin can whip up some mean food and then Bohusk can help D.J.! Oh Raven won't this be fun?!" Falcon looked up to see the spot where her twin had been was empty and Raven was trying to sneak out of the room." Rae!"

"Nessa," Beast Boy said cautiously separating the twins," Dances and formal gatherings aren't Raven's thing. Too much emotion floating around for her to pick up on and she's not the biggest fan of dressing in all the frills and such. Prom is like her worst nightmare."

"Well, BB," Falcon purred looping her arm through Beast Boy's and yanking his ear down so she could whisper," Think if there was a Prom, you could ask my big sister to go with you! Think, our little Raven in a dress, and heels, and make-up; on your arm or dancing in a decorated ballroom? And of course the night ends with a sweet and gentle kiss from the girl of your dreams…"

"Robin, I love the Prom idea!" Beast Boy cried. Raven gave a cry of defeat as the gang began to make plans. Raven tried to think of a worse punishment then being forced into a Prom; nothing came to mind…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Falcon hummed under her breath as she skipped beside Bohusk down the halls of Titan's Tower. Bohusk sighed at his girlfriend's chipper attitude and looped one arm around her waist to keep her from skipping any more. Falcon put on a fake pout, but snuggled closer to Bohusk as they walked down to the common room.

"You know I only did that to make you stop skipping right?" Bohusk asked his girlfriend. Falcon shrugged and wrapped her own arm around his waist and leaned up to kiss him gently. She pulled back from the lingering kiss and Bohusk leaned down for another, but Falcon pushed him away slightly.

"You know I only did that 'cause I love you right?" Falcon quipped back with a grin. Bohusk blushed and muttered a hushed response as they entered the common room." I'm sorry Johan, I didn't hear that? Perhaps you could speak up and then I can give the appropriate response to your smart comment?"

"I said I love you too!" Bohusk yelled. He felt his face blush bright red as the room of Titans, and Titans East, chuckled at his outburst. Falcon smiled at her victory and dragged him by the hood of his Slayer hoodie towards Beast Boy and Raven who were bickering over a large leather-bound book." Nessa, yer' choking me!"

"Whatcha' guys talking about?" Falcon asked letting Bohusk go as she plopped in the chair before her sister. The breakfast bar separated the twins but Falcon could feel her sister's foul mood." Well, shit Raven, What's got you all I a foul mood? I mean I haven't called you Rae in almost a week, BB hasn't been telling bad jokes, and Bohusk didn't put jelly in your shampoo again did he?"

"Okay, you know that was a good prank!" Bohusk cut in. Falcon rolled her eyes but humored her boyfriend with a small smile." It was! She walked around with purple and red hair for a week! It was like strawberry jelly met grape jam!"

Beast Boy chuckled but stopped as soon as Raven sent him an evil glare. Falcon sighed as she watched as her twin stomped out of the common room, leaving the book with a very sad Beast Boy.

"Alright String Bean," Falcon said crossing her arms," What the hell did you do now? I mean Raven never gets this mad at me! And she wasn't this antisocial that time Bohusk pulled his prank. So what did you, say, do, imply, or even lightly hint at that got my 'older' sister mad?"

"All I said was she wasn't a monster," Beast Boy said crossing his arms and scowling," She lent me her Edgar Allen Poe collection and I've been reading his poems. I liked 'The Raven' because it had the same name as your sister. I told her that's why I read it, and she got all flustered saying she was like the poem; a bringer of death and darkness. I disagreed and said she wasn't; that she was almost the total opposite! She filled our lives with laughter with her sarcastic quips and her blatant attitude. She said I was crazy and I said only over her. She got mad and stormed out as soon as you walked over… Now you tell me; what did I say that was bad?"

"Nothing, BB," Falcon sighed. She rubbed her temples and Bohusk put an arm around her protectively, out of habit. Falcon patted his hand on her shoulder, letting him know she was okay, then looked up to meet his amber eyes." She's doing it again… She's scared of her feelings… BB you have to ask her to the Prom!"

"I have to what?!" Beast Boy cried. Falcon gave him a deadpanned look and repeated herself." I heard you the first time Vanessa! What I meant was 'I have to do what?!' as an 'are you crazy'?! Raven hates me! I mean yeah she and I have become best friends over the years, but she still hates me sometimes. I could never ask her to this glorified teen hormone fest! She hated the idea!"

"Gar," Falcon said calmly," She's scared of falling in love with you. She let herself fall for Melchior and look what happened!" Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest." I know you're not Melchior, I get that; she doesn't." Beast Boy and Bohusk gave the girl a surprised look." Okay, imagine if you had fallen for this person, someone who seemed to be everything you ever dreamed of, and then they turned out to be evil." Falcon stopped when she saw Beast Boy's sad gaze." Whoops, you have had that happen before…"

"Might I save you twin?" A.J. asked appearing at Falcon's elbow. Falcon smiled at her friend and nodded for her to go on." Okay, you understand how Raven feels to have been betrayed by Melchior; like your heart was ripped out of your chest, dipped in a vat of jalapeño sauce, then tossed into a paper shredder laced with barbed wire, and finished off with Bohusk's favorite baseball bat and razor-wire." Beast Boy winced but nodded to say her description was legit." So imagine all of that happening to _Raven_, Green Bean! She has a hard time trusting her emotions already! The one time she let go, it came back to bite her in the-"

"A.J.," Aaron warned from across the room. A.J. put on a pout but reversed her attitude." Now you know I love you, hun, but his aura is getting black with guilt from realizing what you just said. I think you should cut down on the graphics and tell the rest in a gentler tone."

"Fine, my god, Aaron you take away all the fun, love…" A.J. said turning back to Beast Boy." She's hurt and now she has up and fallen in love with someone new, but she's afraid that this'll blow up in her face too. You have to show her you're serious about the two of you; as a couple that is. By asking her to Prom; something you hate as much as her and that's so public, will show that you are as serious as you say. Got it?"

"Kinda," Beast Boy said with an unsure look at Falcon who was nodding and looped her arm through A.J.'s. Bohusk gave the green boy a shrug to say he was no help and watched his girlfriend talk." I'm going to my room. If you guys have any more whacked plans, come get me…" No one except Bohusk acknowledged that he left." This is stark raving mad, as A.J. would say…"

Beast Boy mumbled this to himself as he wandered to his room. He scratched his ears out of habit and tried to come up with a better solution than the one that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Psychic had given him.

"What's mad?" A voice came from behind Beast Boy. The green boy jumped a foot in the air and turned ready to fight, only to find Swift looking up at him innocently. Swift was Raven, Falcon, and Bohusk's cloned little sister and she was a foot shorter than anyone on the team. She wore a black Slayer tanktop over purple jeans and indigo flip-flops. Her long hair was held back by a black head band and she held a large book in her left hand, a Monster energy drink in her right. She stared up at Beast Boy innocently as he regained his composure." Sorry Gar, Speedy says I'm so small I sneak up on people; I'm starting to think he's right… Anyway, what's so 'stark raving mad'?"

"Well," Beast Boy said contemplating whether to ask the little girl for advice or not. He decided to take the chance; Swift was brilliant beyond even Raven's standards; her body and mind were made for speed. She could run faster than Kid Flash and Mas y Menos; and her mind worked faster than a super computer. She was Beast Boy's best bet yet." I kinda have this problem with your oldest twin sister…" Beast Boy went on to explain everything to Swift, who listened intently and waited for him to finish." And now they want me to ask her to this stupid Prom, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to let Raven know she stole my heart and I can't take it back! What am I supposed to do, Becca?"

"Go and tell Raven what you just told me," Swift said with a shrug," Raven is head-over-heels for you, Gar. I mean she'll never admit it, but she's been in love with you for the longest time and now she realizes you do love her and you're not hung up on Terra." Beast Boy winced at the name." Sorry, any way, she see that she was the one you liked all along, and that scares her because she's worried you won't like a half-demon like her, or that you'll break her heart. I know you're not capable of either of those things. So you need to go to her and tell me what you said about her; proving that you're serious."

"Rebecca, you're a genius!" Beast Boy cried. He grabbed the small girl up into a hug and twirled her a foot off the ground." No one else could explain it like that to me! Now I know what I have to go do!"

"Um, thanks?" Swift said as she struggled not to dump her drink on the green boy as he spun her around." I think it's time to put the clone down! Oh, go find my sister before she finds some other loveable green hero who is hopelessly devoted to her like you are! Wait, I forgot, that's impossible!"

Beast Boy thanked Swift again and ran towards Raven's room. He came running around the corner just as Raven was coming out of her room and he stopped right in front of her, as she gave him a shocked look. Beast Boy grinned down at her and tried to catch his breath from sprinting up the stairs and down to her room.

"Um, BB," Raven said with a confused look," I think the elevator is much faster, and less of a work out then running up ten flights of stairs to my room. What's the rush, anyway? Is there a fire or an emergency of any kind? Did someone get hurt or is the Prom can-"

"The Prom!" Beast Boy said catching his breath." I came to ask you about the Prom, Rae! You see, I was kind of wondering if anyone of the guys had asked you yet." Raven shook her head to say no one had asked her yet. Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief." Well, um… wouldyoupossiblythinkaboutmaybegoingwithme?!"

"I'm sorry," Raven said trying to understand what Beast Boy had said in one breath," I didn't get a word of that Beast Boy. You said it way too fast…"

"I said," Beast Boy said taking a deep breath," Would you possibly… maybe… want to go to the Prom… with me?" Raven's eyes grew twice their normal size." I mean it's okay if you don't want to-"

"Yes," Raven said her face blushing bright red," I would love to go to the Prom with you." Beast Boy looked at her in awe." I mean if you really want to go with plain, old, me-"

"Of course I want to go with you!" Beast Boy cried. Raven blushed even redder and the light above them blew out. Raven coughed trying to hide her embarrassment. Beast Boy grinned and lifted her chin to gaze into her amethyst eyes." Its okay, Rae; your powers are hard to control but that's not your fault. Your powers are a part of you and I love everything about you; the good and the bad."Beast Boy smiled and kissed Raven's cheek. Raven blushed and watched as Beast Boy leaned away from her with a huge grin on his face." Mind if we meet her tomorrow at seven? Prom is supposed to be at eight." Raven nodded, touching her cheek where he kissed her in a daze." Great! Thanks so much for agreeing to go with me Rae! I'll make it the night of your life! I swear!"

Beast Boy kissed her other cheek and ran off towards the common room. Raven stood in front of her room in a daze for a long moment before following him towards the common room to find Falcon. When she entered the common room, her eyes automatically searched for Beast Boy. When she saw him talking with Speedy and Cyborg, their eyes met and Beast Boy awarded her with a huge grin. Raven blushed and hurried over to her sisters, Starfire, Bumble Bee, and the Jaisons Twins.

"Raven!" A.J. cried. Raven was then swept up into a hug that would make Starfire jealous, by the small psychic." Are you coming dress shopping with us, Raven? I think you would look phenomenal in a soft lilac or even a nice dark violet! It would pop against your skin and your eyes-"

"A.J. I don't think Raven wants to go," Falcon said shuffling the stack of papers in front of her." She said something about not wanting to have anything to do with this Prom and the other night she nearly had a fit just because I asked her if roses or lilies would be better flower arrange-"

"Actually I would love to come with you guys," Raven said with a small smile," It could be fun to tag along with you girls… And I kinda need a dress for my date tomorrow at the Prom…"

"Your what?!" Falcon cried. Her outburst had Bohusk at her side in a second." Johan I'm fine! Raven when the hell where you going to tell me?! I'm your sister and you didn't tell me you had a date to the Prom that you want to have in the first place! I mean who asked you?!"

Raven leaned over A.J.'s shoulder and gazed at the drawings A.J. had of possible dress ideas and flowers for the Prom. She adjusted a few of the sketches with the pencil sitting beside the pictures and A.J. smiled at her adjustments. Falcon fumed beside her sister still waiting for a response.

"Someone," Raven said grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and humming under her breath. Beast Boy caught her eyes and sent a private wink her way as she made her way to the couch to sit beside him and Speedy." So what are the men doing over here?"

"Putting together playlists together for this big shindig," Beast Boy said grinning at Raven. She knew he wanted to lean over and kiss her cheek again but he didn't want to embarrass her in front of the team." Any suggestions to the music lists, Rae?" Raven looked at the list BB and Cyborg had between them." We have a good mix so far, but a female's opinion may be good too. Never hurts to cover all your bases…"

"I think you have it handled," Raven said reaching across Beast Boy to grab the six or so sheets of printed songs. Beast Boy grabbed it for her and handed it to her. Raven smiled and had a sudden moment of rash judgment and leaned up to kiss Beast Boy's cheek." Thanks Gar, couldn't grab the list." The whole room stared in awe at Raven, as if she had gone mad. Beast Boy blushed but smiled widely at her." You have almost everything on this list… Hm… Add some Avril Lavigne for A.J.; some All American Rejects for Joy; and a little Rascal Flatts for me and Joy. Besides that I think you're good. Now, I think A.J. is just dying to drag me away to the mall for dress shopping with the girls."

"Okay," Beast Boy said giving her a wide grin. He leaned towards her, and stopped until she gave him an expectant look and he kissed her forehead gently." Don't stay away too long, they might buy you a whole pink wardrobe and then I'd never get to see your cute Goth clothes anymore."

Raven rolled her eyes and let A.J. drag her out of the common room with the other girls. Beast Boy watched her go with a dreamy gaze on his face. The other guys didn't know what Twilight Zone they'd fallen into as Beast Boy began to whistle under his breath.

"So our little pep talk with the String Bean worked?" A.J. asked Raven as the girls looked through a rack of dresses. Raven grinned and ignored this question, like every other one Falcon and A.J. had asked her at the mall." Aw, Raven! C'mon! You gotta give me something here! I mean I hate being uninformed! That's why I love being psychic! So I know everything!"

"You don't need to know anything except that pink is so not your color, Argyle," Raven said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. A.J. sighed and put the dress she had been holding back on the rack. None of the girls could find a dress and Raven was getting aggravated with their oblivious stares to the perfect dresses. She finally gave into her temptation and walked over to the others." Starfire, try this one." Raven handed her a pink dress. The dress was floor length with a slit cut to her lower thigh, and held up by silk ribbon that tied around her neck." Swift, try this one on." Swift took the indigo mini dress from her sister. The dress was cut just above the girl's knee and was halter cut with a low cut back." A.J. and Joy these are perfect for you." A.J. caught the red spaghetti-strap dress Raven threw and Joy caught the black one. Both dresses were cut at the twins' knees and had black lace on the hem lines and bust lines." Bumble Bee, will you try this one on?" A gold strapless, floor-length dress with a black ribbon around the waist was thrown at the girl." And Falcon you have to wear this one."

Falcon caught the dress her twin tossed at her. It was a cerulean blue and had off the shoulder straps and a hem of black lace. The back was low cut and the hem was cut just above her knee. Raven waited until all the girls were in the dressing rooms and waited as they each came out and one-by-one stared in awe at themselves in the large mirrors. Raven gave an accomplished smile as the girls twirled around in her handiwork.

"Well who would've known the Goth was a resident fashionista!" Falcon said with a proud smile. Raven smiled and ran her fingers through her bangs." Now it's your turn sister." Before Raven could give a cry of protest, she was grabbed and shoved into a changing room by the girls, and handed a dress." You're not allowed out until you try on that dress! And until we see it too!"

"Fine!" Raven huffed. She turned to try on the dress, not stopping to look at it and once she had it on she left the room. As she stepped out, all the girls gave a collective gasp. Raven didn't know why until she was turned and thrust towards a large mirror. She covered her mouth in surprise and let out a gasp. The dress was a dark violet color; almost identical to Raven's hair. It was cut a little above Raven's lower thigh, long enough not to make her uncomfortable but showed a substantial amount of skin all the same. It had spaghetti straps and had a low-cut back. The hem skirted out around her knees and moved with her as she walked. The color popped against her pale skin and made her lilac eyes luminescent against their long, thick, lashes." Sweet Azar…"

"You've got to buy it, Rae," Falcon said untwisting one of her twin's straps," Beast Boy won't know what to do when he sees you in that dress! It's perfect for you!"

Raven was too shocked to argue with her sister as she changed back into her regular clothes and bought this perfect dress.

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time and tried to mover her bangs off her forehead. A.J. had insisted on doing Raven's hair and she had teased it into an intricate French braid with curled tendrils falling gracefully around her face. She had applied little makeup and had only added a pair of silver stilettos and her amethyst chocker to the ensemble. She heard a knock at the door and she ran (well as well as she could run in stilettos) to answer it. Beast Boy waited nervously in front of her room, holing a lilac orchid corsage and wearing a black suit with an indigo tie. He looked up to see Raven and his jaw almost fell to the floor.

"I'm up here, Gar," Raven chuckled. Beast Boy didn't care; he was very busy tracing her body with his eyes. Her long legs that seemed to go on forever; her pale skin, beautiful and flawless against the dark dress; and her curves, apparent even in her loose dress." You look nice…"

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy managed," You look drop-dead gorgeous though! I mean have you taken a good look at yourself lately? You are heart-breaking beautiful! Of course, I always think you are…"

"Let's go to a dance," Raven grimaced. She let Beast Boy lead her into the ballroom and they stopped at the large door. Raven nervously adjusted her dress and looked up at Beast Boy." You ready to go I there?"

"As long as you're on my arm," Beast Boy said taking her hand," I'll be ready for anything." Beast Boy took a chance and swooped down and brushed her lips against hers. Raven blushed but smiled up at him." Let's go."

The ballroom was amazing. A.J. had outdone herself with Falcon's help; large yellow and white roses were lying over the tables, petals littered the floor, looking as if they were placed with care and not just strewn around. White ribbons and streamers were all over the ceiling and the entrance way of the grand ballroom. A mock stage had been set up and Bohusk was DJ'ing with Falcon by his side. Both looked like they were having the time of their life, and Bohusk had managed to toss in his usual punk clothes for a black dress shirt and slacks over his usual black Vans. Everyone was dancing and having fun; Raven was surprised to see Jinx dancing with Kid Flash, her silver dress matching his black suit and silver tie.

"Hey Goth Girl!" A.J. cried. Raven was pulled onto the dance floor by her small friend and Beast Boy and Aaron followed. They all danced into the late hours of the night, all the Titans happy to have a night of fun." You're actually having fun! Hah!"

Raven was getting tired around midnight, and Beast Boy noticed. He led her out of the dance and up to the roof. They sat alone for awhile up there before he led her back to her room, kissing her goodnight.

"You had fun, right, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smiled, nodding up at him." Don't tell me you're going soft now, Rae! You hate dances…"

"Dances aren't so bad," Raven said softly," As long as I have you there with me…"

Neither hero could ever remember being so happy. Prom can help people after all.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Crappy ending, but I couldn't come up with a better ending. I mean I didn't want to have my fic end with sex like every other Prom, in real life and in fics I've read… If anyone has a better ending leave it in the reviews and I will personally add it to my story, repost it and give you credit. Thank you and please R&R!


End file.
